1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fuel conservation means and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device adapted to be interposed between a carburetor and manifold of an internal combustion engine, or the like, for increasing the conservation of the fuel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the usual internal combustion engine, or the like, the fuel-air mixture normally moves through the carburetor directly into the manifold and to the combustion chamber for burning. The fuel and air are normally admitted into the carburetor and directed simultaneously into the manifold, with certain air to fuel ratios being considered optimum for achieving an efficient burning of the fuel-air mixture. For example, fourteen parts air to one part fuel is considered to be an optimum air to fuel ratio. However, with the normal present day carburetor mechanism the air and fuel are usually not sufficiently mixed prior to discharge into the combustion chamber, thus resulting in an inefficient burning of the fuel. This causes waste of the fuel and usually causes the discharge of pollutants into the atmosphere through the engine exhaust system. With the current and ever increasing concern with the shortage of fuels, and dangers of air pollution, it is becoming urgent to reduce fuel waste and reduce the exhaust of pollutants into the atmosphere.